


Outspoken

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Genderbending, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Sold verse; Prowl, Bluestreak -- Meeting Jazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outspoken

“There is someone very special I would like you to meet, Bluestreak.” Prowl smiled at her little sister. 

The other Praxian looked up at her with big, wide optics, “Someone special? Did you meet someone new at work?” 

Prowl chuckled, “No, not at all. He will soon be the carrier of your nieces. Would you like that? Other little femmes to play with.” 

“What if he has a mech?” Bluestreak asked innocently. “Why don’t bots like mechs? Will he have a lot of sparklings?”

“Well, then he has a mech. I will keep it safe, and one day find a nice femme to take care of him.” 

“Could I have the sparkling if he’s a mech? I’ll be nice, promise,” Bluestreak said. 

“Mmmm...well...I don’t know about that bitling. Our creators would not be very happy about that, I don’t think,” Prowl said carefully. 

“But what if I love him?” Bluestreak asked, blinking. 

“Than I will move the heavens to make it happen for you, bitling,” Prowl said.

Prowl maneuvered Bluestreak through his house, chuckling. “Jazz, my dear, we have a visitor.” 

Jazz looked up, his fingers stilling on the electroharp, “Oh...you must be Bluestreak. I’ve heard a lot about you, bitlet.” 

“Good things?” Bluestreak chirped, and made her way fearlessly over to where Jazz was sitting, and invited herself to sit down. She touched Jazz’s armor. “You are shiny. It’s nice. My sister says you are going to have a whole bunch of sparklings, and I’m going to bond with them. All of them.” 

“All of them?” Jazz asked laughing. “I don’t know bitty, they might be femmes like you.” 

Bluestreak gave a little huff, not deterred, “Then it’ll be a secret.” 

Jazz snickered, “You’re a little sparkplug, aren’t you? I bet yah drive your creators crazy.” 

Bluestreak shrugged, doorwings twitching, “I like him,” she said looking up at Prowl. 

“I can hear you, little bit,” Jazz said, “and I like you too.”


End file.
